


Whiskey 2019

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiskey has nothing but time. An "Epitaph One" centric poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey 2019

Every night she dreams,  
or maybe  
she remembers. People without names.  
Places without meaning. Faces.  
Voices. Scents. They are important. If only  
she could see them. She hasn’t seen  
anybody in ages.

Only her own body, gliding specter slow.  
The only sound her footfalls and the whispers in her mind

to wait. To point the way.

Sometimes she dreams of him,  
name lost, but the sensation  
lingers.  
Holding her tight against his chest,  
murmurer words into her hair.  
The sharp scent of him lulling.

He said he would come back.  
Even then, whoever she was, she knew

his words were false.


End file.
